Cukup Sudah, Sampai Disini Saja
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Isteri yang mandul, suami yang menginginkan anak, dan wanita yang memberikannya anak. Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka?. Bad Summary. Please, RnR. But Don't Flame. SakuNaruHina.


**''Cukup Sudah, Sampai Disini Saja''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **(gak terlalu bisa nentuin genre, jadi maklumi saja)  
**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Naruto U., Hinata H., and other.  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya membawa fic baru lagi nih /bukannya terusin fic yang lain malah buat yang baru lagi/ Hahahaha, gomen-gomen. Lagi ada ide soalnya. Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya.  
**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah cukup, cukup, berhenti, aku udah gak kuat lagi.

Kalian pasti bingung apa yang terjadi padaku, mungkin kalian berfikir aku gila. Tapi bagaimana jika kalian dihianati oleh seseorang yang bukan teman, sahabat apalagi pacar tetapi suami sendiri ?.

Ah, dada ini rasanya nyesek banget. Tapi aku bela-belain kuat, gak pengen terlihat lemah di depan selingkuhannya dan suamiku. Apa pantas dia aku panggil 'SUAMIKU' setelah apa yang dia lakukan.

Ah, pasti kalian bingung. Lebih baik aku ceritakan dari awal.

Betapa senangnya diriku, ketika ternyata dia akan pulang malam ini. Biasanya dia tak pernah pulang karena alasan kerja yang sangat banyak. Dan sekarang aku berada di dapur, sambil memasak makan malam untuk kami. Walau sebenarnya aku tak pandai memasak tapi untuk menjadi istri yang baik apa salahnya untuk belajar. Memang kami bukan pengantin baru lagi sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak pernikahan kami.

Aku sangat mencintainya dan dia juga sangat mencintaiku. Tapi, ketika aku mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu yang pastinya itu adalah suamiku. Aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

''Selamat da_.''Kataku terpotong, ketika aku melihatnya tak sendiri. Melainkan seorang perempuan yang berada dibelakangnya sambil menggendong bayi.

Aku terdiam.

Apa maksudnya ini?. Memang aku tak bodoh, dengan melihat ini semua aku sudah tahu siapa wanita itu. Tapi bisakah aku menepis semuanya, mencoba berfikir dia hanya teman kantor yang kebetulan lewat. Sungguh, bisakah itu terwujud...

''Ah, silahkan masuk.''Kataku setelah terdiam beberapa saat sambil tersenyum yang sangat amat dipaksakan.

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah dan langsung saja aku menutup pintu dan mengikuti mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Tak henti-hentinya aku memperhatikan wanita ini. Rambut panjang berwarna biru tua dengan wajah yang manis dan bayi digendongannya sangat mirip dengan suamiku.

Aku tersenyum getir. Mungkinkah dia hanya teman yang mampir?.

Setelah kami bertiga duduk. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya diriku saat suamimu duduk di samping wanita lain dan tidak memilih duduk bersamamu yang jelas jelas istrinya. Ok, aku tahu aku ini mandul. Aku tahu aku bukan istri yang baik. Aku tahu aku sangat tak sempurna. Aku..aku...tahu...

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya menumpahkan semua air mataku saat ini juga detik ini. Tapi ku tahan sekuat-kuatnya.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai aku lelah memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada dan berkata.

''Ah, diluar sedang hujan sekarang. Pasti anakmu kedinginan, cepat bawa dia ke kamar tamu disebelah sana.''Tunjukku sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Setelah wanita itu pergi, aku kini berdua dengan suamiku.

''Jelaskan semuanya.''Kataku datar.

''Dia dan aku telah menikah, dan anak yang dia gendong adalah anak kami.'' Kata suamiku pelan hampir tak terdengar di akhir kalimat.

 **Ctar...**

Seperti ada suara petir, dan itu memang terjadi. Di luar sedang hujan deras. Menambah tegang suasana disini. Dengan semua kejadian ini tentunya.

''Aku mengerti.''Kataku menunduk.

''Kau menerimanya?''Tanya suamiku ragu sedikit ada nada senang disana.

''Aku yang akan pergi.''Kataku mengambil keputusan yang tentu saja aku sendiri tak kuat menghadapinya.

''Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu. Aku mencintaimu dan kau begitu.''Kata suamiku terkejut menaikkan nada suaranya.

''Dan, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu. Aku mencintaimu dan kau begitu.''Kataku membalikkan kata-katanya tapi tetap lembut.

''Tapi, ma_.''

''Aku tahu, aku yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku tak bisa memberikan anak yang kau impi-impikan.''Kataku langsung memotong kata-katanya.

''Tolong jangan buat aku menyesal melakukan semua ini.''Katanya lirih.

Menyesal katanya?. Kau pantas mendapatkan itu. Bisakah kali ini saja aku menjadi orang jahat, orang yang tak selalu mengalah. Kali ini saja aku ingin menjadi egois.

''Jadi kau menyesal? Kalau begitu ketika kau tidur dengannya apakah kau mengingatku. Ketika setiap malam kau bersamanya apakah kau mengingatku yang selalu menanti kepulanganmu?''Kataku mulai sedikit berteriak.

''Aku selalu ingat denganmu bahkan ketika aku bersamanya.''Katanya juga mulai berteriak.

''Tapi tetap saja kau melakukan itukan?''Kataku tersenyum licik.

''Aku hanya ingin memiliki anak dari darah dagingku sendiri apa salahnya.''Katanya lirih.

''Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat menyesal menikah denganku. Ah bukan, mungkin bertemu denganku. Wanita mandul sepertiku.''Sambil sedikit menekankan kata yang membuatnya sakit.

''Aku sedikit saja tak pernah berfikiran seperti itu, mungkin aku adalah lelaki paling beruntung mendapatkanmu.''

''Jika kau menganggap kau beruntung mendapatkan wanita sepertiku. Kenapa kau malah mencari wanita lain. Cukup, aku tak ingin berdebat dan biarkan aku pergi.''Kataku mulai berlari ke dalam kamar kami. Mungkin sebentar lagi ini bukan menjadi kamar kami.

Mengambil koperku dan menaruh apa saja yang bisa ku gapai. Sambil menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

''Kau tak boleh pergi.''Aku mendengar suara lelaki yang sangat aku kenal diambang pintu.

''Bisakah kau menghalangiku?''Tanyaku sambil tersenyum licik dan mengambil gunting yang berada di dalam laci meja.

''Jangan sekali-kali kau melakukan itu.''Katanya mengancamku.

''Lebih baik aku mati dan aku tak takut melakukan itu sekarang. Cepat pergi dari situ. Brengsek.''Kataku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Biarlah semua orang mendengarnya. Kalau perlu semua orang di planet yang bernama bumi ini.

Akhirnya dia menepi memberi jalan untukku keluar. Aku tak sebodoh itu, pasti dia akan mengambil gunting ini ketika aku keluar. Aku langsung mengunci kamar ini dan mau tak mau aku harus lewat jendela.

''Biarkan aku sendiri dulu.''Kataku padanya agar dia tak curiga. Jika tidak dia akan menungguku di luar jendela. Dan semua rencanaku gagal total.

Menghela nafas, sekarang aku telah berada di luar. Sedikit demi sedikit hujan membuatku basah. Aku segera lari menjauh sejauh mungkin. Sampai aku berhenti di suatu tempat dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Untuk malam ini saja, karena malam-malam selanjutnya aku tak akan menangis karenanya.

Karena aku merasa sangat kedinginan dan sekarang badanku mulai menggigil. Akhirnya aku pun pingsan. Sebelum pingsan aku melihat ada seorang pemuda yang menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Hahahahaha, author malah buat fic lagi. Bukannya nerusin fic sebelumnya yang masih banyak tanggungan. Ini malah buat yang baru. Gomen-gomen, lagi kepengen nulis cerita baru. Cerita lama udah pada bosen. Yah, author sekarang sendirian. Karena belum ada yang ketahuan siapa chara-chara yang main dific ini. Woyyy... Disini ada orang?.**

 **All : Krik...krik...krik...**

 **Author : Yah, sekarang author cuma ditemani oleh suara jangkrik.**

 **All : Krik...krik...krik...**

 **Author : Dari pada kita berlama-lama, jangan lupa REVIEW senpai. Ditunggu ^^ . Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap ya, jadi baca di tempat yang terang ok #Plaaak. Kritik dan Saran author terima tapi jangan flame ya kalo dikit-dikit mah gak papa deh. Udah dulu ya, Janee~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ll

ll

ll

ll

v


End file.
